Secuestro
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Breve One-Shot de South Park basado en un sueño donde el conocido cuarteto, Butters y su amiga Neko (mi OC) son raptados por las asiaticas amantes del Yaoi y obligan a los chicos a montar escenas para su diversión a cambio de la libertad. Dejen reviews, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la historia es de MI propiedad. Rated T


Nota: *Canta* _Feliz navidad…Feliz navidad…_ *reacciona* ¡Agh! Ya cállate, Neko. ¿Por qué cantas esta puta canción? ¡La navidad ya paso!

Hola jejejeje…am, esto es algo incomodo por así decirlo pero, nuevamente me doy una pequeña voltereta por el fandom de South Park para dejarles un One-Shot especial por año nuevo (que ya paso también), sucede que este año decidí no publicar un fanfic de Navidad (además de que no me alcanzaba el tiempo ni los días para escribirlo porque estuve estudiando) pero eso no me impide escribir un One-Shot, aunque sea uno pequeño por año nuevo.

Estoy un poco enojada con _Luis Carlos_ por mencionar al Kyman en su especial de navidad, el que…por cierto, estuvo genial xD ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Acaso ya no sostienes la idea de que el Style es vida? Como sea, espero que este One-Shot sea de su agrado, me disculpo por no escribir nada antes, malditos estudios que me quitan tiempo u_u

En fin, dejen reviews, los personajes no me pertenecen si no a los gays reprimidos de Trey Parker y Matt Stone que ya llevan otro año sin admitir que son amantes a escondidas (aunque ahora lo estoy dudando mucho ya que los dos están casados y tienen hijos) pero la historia es de MI propiedad. Aclaro que todo está basado en un sueño loco que tuve hace un mes atrás xD

Advertencia: Contiene uso de drogas, lenguaje vulgar y agresivo, leves escenas de violencia y alucinaciones.

No tengo nada más que decirles, solo… ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y ¡A trabajar con el puto fanfic!

* * *

Stan se encontraba recostado en el frio suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose un poco mareado y viendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor de forma borrosa, volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo que la cabeza le punzaba así que se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz y luego a su frente para calmar el dolor mientras abría de nuevo los ojos viendo todo con más claridad. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse para quedar sentado en el suelo pero sentía su cuerpo muy débil, no sabía porque así que cayó otra vez de espaldas al suelo quedando acostado en él, esta vez estaba mirando al techo.

-Aaah…me duele la cabeza…

Stan se volteó sin abandonar su posición viendo que Kyle se despertaba y se estiraba en lo que parecía ser un enorme sofá individual de terciopelo color rojo, pudo ver que Cartman estaba recostado en otro sofá un poco más largo de color blanco y roncaba profundamente, al costado del sofá estaba Neko tambien dormida con el teléfono celular descansando en su mano derecha, escucho otro quejido y un bostezo, pudo ver a Kenny estirándose en una alfombra de peluche blanco que estaba en el suelo el cual era de azulejos blancos y negros, parecía un inmenso tablero de ajedrez, a su lado, Butters dormía cómodamente en la alfombra de peluche.

-¿K-Kyle? Viejo ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Stan aún recostado en el suelo, Kyle solo asintió mientras refregaba sus ojos con cansancio-¿Sabes que nos paso? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

-N-No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegamos aquí-le respondió Kyle sobándose la cabeza, a él tambien le dolía-solo recuerdo que…una chica disfrazada me drogó y termine aquí, eso es todo-

-Oigan chicos ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó Kenny estirándose, ve a Butters durmiendo cerca de él, puso su mano sobre la alfombra para sentir el peluche entre sus dedos-¿Qué es esta cosa tan blanda y cálida?...-enseguida reacciona, se acerca a gatas al rubio lolishota-¡Butters! ¡Butters, amigo! Despierta ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido?-

-Agh pero… ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué acaso una chica no puede dormir en paz?-Preguntó Neko quien recién comenzaba a despertar y ve el ambiente en el que ella se encontraba atrapada con sus amigos-Oigan ¿en dónde estamos?-

-No lo sabemos, Neko. Todos despertamos aquí contigo…bueno, a excepción del culón de Cartman-le dijo Kyle viendo a Cartman durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá blanco babeando la almohada en la que estaba acostado.

Todos empezaron a mirar el ambiente a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba en una enorme habitación o sala de estar que era muy lujosa y elegante a la vez: contaba con dos enormes sofás (el blanco y el de terciopelo rojo), una mesa de café de cristal con patas de plástico color negro, a unos centímetros cerca de los sofá había una alfombra de peluche blanco y del techo color gris colgaba un hermoso pero pequeño candelabro de cristal con detalles plateados, las paredes estaban tapizadas con papel de color negro y celeste en rayas verticales, a lo lejos había una puerta elegante de color blanca.

- _Perfecto, una oportunidad para escapar de aquí_ -pensó Stan, quien rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta tambaleándose un poco mientras corría, aun se encontraba un poco débil por la droga.

-Stan, espera ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Kyle queriendo levantarse para ayudar a su amigo, al principio le costó un poco pero lo logró, se paró y camino solo unos centímetros-¡Stan!-

-Tranquilo, hay una puerta aquí, Kyle. Podemos escapar-le dijo Stan, puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a jalar para abrir la puerta pero la perilla no cedía, Stan pensó que algo andaba mal así que intento abrir otra vez pero con un poco más de violencia y sacudiendo la perilla pero por mucho que lo hiciera, la puerta no cedió-¡Diablos! Estamos atrapados aquí-

-¿Cómo que estamos atrapados aquí?-dijo Neko entrando en un estado de paranoia y haciendo que Cartman se removiera en el sofá para dormir más cómodo-¿Qué pasa si nunca salimos vivos de aquí? Y… ¿Y si se agota el oxigeno y morimos? ¡No quiero morir!-Stan se acercó enojado a la chica y le dio una bofetada para calmarla-S-Stan yo…no…-

-Ya cálmate, no seas dramática, no vamos a morir-respondió el pelinegro sosteniendo a la Otaku por los hombros-no te preocupes por eso, encontraremos una forma de escapar de aquí, algo se nos ocurrirá-

De repente una de las paredes de la sala de abrió dejando pasar una pantalla de televisión que al principio solo mostraba estática obligando a todos a taparse los oídos (menos Cartman quien estaba dormido y Butters quien se había despertado de golpe por el ruido de la estática) pero después de unos segundos una imagen azul violáceo apareció revelando a una chica con una máscara de gatito anime evitando que los chicos vean su identidad, Kyle, Kenny, Neko y Stan se acercaron a la pantalla para ver a la chica enmascarada.

- ** _Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están? Díganme… ¿pudieron descansar aunque sea un poco?_** -los saludó la chica enmascarada, Neko pudo ver sus ojos rasgados a través de los huecos de la máscara que llevaba puesta reconociendo que era una de las chicas asiáticas que había dibujado a Craig y a Tweek como pareja- ** _no importa, quiero jugar a algo muy divertido con ustedes chicos, estoy segura de que les va a encantar…no se arrepentirán de jugar a este juego_** -

-¿Quién carajos eres tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para encerrarnos de esa manera?-preguntó Kyle enojado acercándose a la pantalla del televisor.

-Cálmate, Kyle no creo que esa chica pueda escucharnos, debe ser una grabación o algo así-le respondió Neko intentando tranquilizar a su amigo y mirando otra vez a la pantalla-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué nos encerraste aquí? Sácate esa máscara y muestra tu identidad-

- ** _Por supuesto que puedo escucharlos, esto no es una grabación…les puedo asegurar que soy tan real como cualquiera de ustedes_** -les respondió la chica enmascarada en el televisor- ** _verán, mis amigas y yo_** -hizo una seña con la cabeza y otras cuatro chicas enmascaradas aparecieron junto a ella, a penas entraban en la pantalla del televisor- ** _los hemos secuestrado porque queremos que participen en un "juego" muy especial para nosotras_** -todas se ríen en voz baja- ** _¿Aceptan o no?_** -

-¿Un juego? ¿De verdad?-dijo Butters con su típica inocencia sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de que hace poco esas chicas lo habían drogado y secuestrado-¡Adoro los juegos! ¿Cómo se llama?-

- _No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, estas chicas obviamente nos secuestraron para obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos_ -dijo la personalidad opuesta del lolishota dentro de su mente.

- ** _No hay reglas, Butters. Pero les aseguro que es un juego divertido el cual no tiene nombre, les explicaré que deben hacer_** -respondió la chica enmascarada mientras sus amigas permanecían detrás de ella- ** _dentro de unos minutos la habitación comenzará ponerse un tanto "caliente" y ustedes van a tener que quitarse parte de la ropa que llevan puesta, después de que hagan eso verán que ya no podrán contener la tensión sexual que sienten el uno por el otro y estoy casi segura…de que van a confesar finalmente sus sentimientos, sentimientos que han tenido ocultos a lo largo del tiempo. Para terminar el juego, montaran una escena sexual para nuestra diversión_** -

-Por supuesto que no-le dijo Stan-¿estás loca o qué? Nosotros no vamos a hacer una escena gay para su diversión-

-No peleen contra el amor, saben que no pueden resistirse-dijo otra de las chicas enmascaradas y tras una larga risa psicópata grupal cortaron la grabación, la televisión nuevamente se guardo en su rincón detrás de la pared, Kenny se percato de esto y corrió a la pared intentando abrir el compartimiento donde se guardó la televisión.

-Oigan ¡esperen, esperen, esperen! Al menos díganos como salir de aquí-dijo Kenny intentando abrir las puertas donde estaba la televisión pero lo único que logró hacer fue lastimarse los dedos dejando algunas marcas rojizas en las yemas, ardían un poco pero el rubio inmortal podía soportar ese dolor.

-Es inútil, Kenny-le dijo Stan poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarlo-la única forma en que podemos salir de aquí es montando una escena Yaoi para esas maniáticas-

-Me niego a hacer algo así-dijo Kyle tomando asiento en el sillón individual cruzando los brazos-no pienso montar una escenita yaoi para divertir a esas chicas raras, yo quiero salir de aquí ¡ahora! Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí y deben estar buscándome-una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente-¡Sí! ¡Eso deben estar haciendo en este momento! Ellos deben estar buscándome…van a venir, no debo perder las esperanzas-

-Kyle, por favor cálmate ¿acaso estas tan apegado a la simple idea de que nuestros padres van a rescatarnos? ¿Y que hay de Neko? Ella no tiene familia aquí que se preocupe por ella-le dijo Stan queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo, por muy raro que parezca, al pelinegro se le hizo adorable ver a Kyle con los brazos cruzados y sentado en el sillón individual…espera un segundo ¿Acaso pensó que era "adorable"? ¡No puede ser! Ya estaba empezando a perder la cabeza por él-si, puede que nuestros padres nos rescaten pero ella no podrá salir de aquí sola-

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que nos encuentren-sugirió Butters, Neko no escuchaba nada ya que estaba jugando con su teléfono celular-si escapamos les será más difícil encontrarnos ¿no lo creen?-

-Supongo que es una buena idea, Butters-dijo Kenny concordando con la propuesta del rubio lolishota.

 _10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…_

Todos se encontraban sentados en distintos puntos de aquella elegante habitación, mirando los rincones, las paredes, el techo o el candelabro completamente aburridos, Kyle aún estaba sentado en el sillón individual pero con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha cerrada en forma de puño con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de dormirse nuevamente. Stan tosió un poco llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban presentes en aquella habitación.

-Oigan…chicos-dijo Stan queriendo romper ese clima tan silencioso y tan…aburrido-¿Alguno de ustedes se acuerda como termino en esta habitación? Me parece extraño que despertemos aquí sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes-

Todos se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza ya que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo habían terminado en ese lugar, Neko no dijo nada, solo miró hacia otro lado, Cartman tampoco respondía ya que aun dormía profundamente en el sofá.

 _15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…_

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Abran la puerta!-Un desesperado Kenny gritaba golpeando la puerta de entrada de la habitación (y la única que había) mientras Butters permanecía junto a él jugando con sus nudillos nerviosamente, quiso calmar a Kenny pero este se acercó a una de las cámaras de vigilancia de la habitación enfadado mirándola fijamente-¿Qué quieren de nosotros, manga de lunáticas adictas al Yaoi? ¡Quiero salir!-miro hacia abajo-¿Saben qué? Si tanto les gusta la perversión…observen esto-

El rubio cenizo comenzaba a desabrocharse sus pantalones anaranjados sin darse cuenta de que Butters estaba detrás de él, Neko se dio cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer así que se levanto de la alfombra de peluche blanco corriendo hacia Kenny, se abalanzo sobre él deteniendo su acto de desvestirse frente a la cámara.

-¿Oye que estás haciendo?-pregunto Kenny sin entender porque Neko se había lanzado sobre él y ahora estaba aplastando su cuerpo (literalmente hablando).

-¡Contrólate, Kenny! No vas a darle el gusto a esas chicas-le dijo Neko acomodándose de forma tal que quedara sentada sobre el estómago de su amigo y sujetando ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza-¿Acaso quieres que te graben desvistiéndote? Quien sabe a donde podría llegar a parar esa grabación, tal vez a internet o se la vendan a alguien más pervertido que tú-

Butters (quien estaba cerca de ellos) se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y no dejaba de jugar con sus nudillos intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que se asomaba por sus mejillas.

- _Oh por favor, Butters…_ -se burló Caos en la mente del lolishota- _no me digas que te gusto ver a esa puta muerta de hambre desvestirse solo un poco frente a la cámara ¿Eh?_ -

-Cállate…-susurró Butters en voz baja, pero ese susurro fue escuchado por Neko.

-Butters, ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Neko preocupada por su amigo.

-No, no pasa nada. E-estoy bien-respondió Butters-e-en serio, n-no es nada jejeje-

-¿Seguro? Entonces… ¿A quién le decías "Cállate"? no estoy sordo, yo también te escuche, Butters-preguntó Kenny levantándose del suelo y acercándose al pequeño rubio quien para ese momento se sentía presionado y nervioso a la vez por las preguntas de ambos jóvenes.

-Les juro que no es-estaba hablando con na-nadie, s-solo e-estaba pe-pensando en voz alta-les respondió Butters totalmente nervioso por el interrogatorio.

 _30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…_

Otra vez todos estaban esparcidos por distintos rincones de la habitación, la única diferencia ahora, era que Neko se encontraba grabando a los chicos aburridos con el teléfono celular, Kyle aún seguía sentado en el sofá y Stan se había ido a otra parte de la habitación para ver si encontraba otra salida pero por desgracia no podía concentrarse, la sola idea de pensar que Kyle le parecía adorable hacia que le revolvieran mariposas dentro del estómago. El pelinegro quiso vomitar ahí mismo pero tuvo que contenerse, de repente el compartimiento detrás de la pared se abrió mostrando de nuevo el televisor de pantalla plasma, todos dejaron de distraerse y se acercaron al televisor, Cartman comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos cerrando la boca ya que estaba babeando desde hacía un largo rato.

- ** _Oigan ¿Por qué no están haciendo nada? Deberían estar haciendo escenas yaoi para nuestra diversión, solo así los dejaremos salir_** -preguntó la chica enmascarada desde la pantalla del televisor, tanto Stan como Neko se acercaron a la pantalla- ** _wow, oigan…chicos aléjense ¿Por qué me miran así?_** -

-Ya lo estuvimos hablando y no pensamos hacer cosas Yaoi para tu diversión ni para la de tus amigas lunáticas-le respondió Stan enojado-así que, déjanos salir ahora-

-Lo siento, pero apoyo a mi amigo en esto-le dijo Neko sin dejar de grabar con su teléfono celular-déjenos salir de aquí, sus padres deben estar preocupados y probablemente nos están buscando ¿no lo crees?-

- ** _No se hagan falsas esperanzas, chicos. Dudo que sus padres sepan donde estén y los vayan a rescatar_** -les dijo una de las chicas enmascaradas acercándose junto a su líder- ** _nadie sabe de la existencia de este lugar más que nosotras, así que si quieren salir, mas les vale que monten esas escenas yaoi o si no se quedarán aquí para siempre_** -

-Esto no es gracioso, no vamos a hacer nada para su diversión-les grito Kyle ya harto de la insistencia de esas chicas enmascaradas-¡déjenos salir! Por favor, no queremos estar más tiempo en este lugar, yo quiero volver a casa-

-Yo no tengo mucho interés en volver a mi casa, después de todo, mis padres casi nunca se preocupan por mi o notan mi desaparición-les dijo Kenny, ve a Butters que estaba sentado junto a él y lo abraza apegándolo un poco a su cuerpo-aquí tengo todo lo que necesito-

Butters no respondió ante lo que dijo Kenny, en su lugar solo se limito a sonrojarse.

- ** _Aaaaaw_** -dijeron las chicas enmascaradas enternecidas con el pequeño acto del rubio pervertido al inocente de Butters. Kyle, Stan y Neko rodaron los ojos en señal de fastidio como diciendo "¿Es en serio? ¿Se emocionan por una cosa así de diminuta?"- ** _¿Lo ven? Eso es de lo que les estamos hablando, si logran hacer una escena tierna como esa los dejaremos ir_** -

La pantalla se apagó y nuevamente la televisión se guardo en su compartimiento, esta vez nadie se atrevió a reclamar nada, de repente todos se giraron al escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente de Cartman, lo miraron sin entender que le estaba pasando a ese gordo infeliz neonazi, querían preguntarle que rayos le pasaba pero conociéndolo, lo más probable era que terminaría insultándolos o peleándose con ellos…pasaron unos segundos en los que Cartman se reía descontroladamente y Neko ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oye, gordo de mierda ¿se puede saber de que carajo te estás riendo?-preguntó Neko un poco irritada, Cartman la miró y en su lugar se echo a reir a carcajadas-No te rías ¡te estoy preguntando algo súper serio! ¡Respóndeme!-

-Jejeje…Jajaja…JAJAJAJAJA-Cartman seguía riéndose descontroladamente molestando más a Neko y preocupando a los chicos a su alrededor excepto a Kyle quien solamente se dedicaba a ignorarlo-¿Dónde estoy? Jajaja ¡P-Puedo ver las formas y los colores en el aire! JAJAJAJA-

-Maldición, creo que está drogado-dijo Kenny al escuchar la respuesta algo estúpida de su amigo quien de paso movía la cabeza a todos lados sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara-Cartman, Cartman responde ¿Quién te drogo? ¿Lo recuerdas?-Cartman levanto la mano y comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la cara a Kenny, el rubio pervertido retiro su mano un poco molesto-¡Cartman, dime algo maldita sea!-

-H-Hola pajarito…-lo saludo Cartman, ya que en vez de ver a Kenny frente a él su mente le hizo ver a un enorme pájaro amarillo similar al de plaza sésamo pero con grandes ojos azules, otra vez volvió a levantar la mano y la llevo a la cabeza del supuesto "pájaro"-que lindas plumas tienes jejeje-

-¡No me toques!-le dijo Kenny apartando otra vez la mano del gordo que seguía medio perdido por culpa de las drogas y comenzó a acomodarse el cabello con ambas manos-¿Qué carajo te pasa, Cartman? Tú no eres así, las drogas te hicieron más tonto de lo que ya eres-

-¿Uh?-Cartman giro su vista al sillón donde estaba sentado Kyle, en lugar de ver a su "amienemigo" vio a un conejito sentado en el sillón el cual se peinaba el pelaje de las orejas con las patitas mientras movía su pequeño hocico sin parar, Cartman se levantó del sofá y fue a sentarse junto al "conejito" apretándolo un poco contra el brazo del sofá.

-Aaah…Cartman ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? Bájate de aquí ¡me lastimas!-se quejó Kyle, Neko no hacía otra cosa más que aguantar las risas mientras grababa todo con su celular. Incluso las cámaras que estaban instaladas en aquella habitación comenzaron a grabar la escena-¿Y tú de que te ríes?-sintió como Cartman lo abrazaba con fuerza sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara-Suéltame Cartman ¡esto se está volviendo incomodo!-

-Te quiero, conejito…seamos amigos…-dijo Cartman sin soltar al "conejito" el cual luchaba para liberarse del agarre que le impuso el gordo infeliz, Cartman se aparto un poco y miro al "conejito" a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír-jejeje, eres tan adorable…si no dejas de serlo creo que te voy a dar un beso-

-¿WTF?-Kyle reacciono al ver que Cartman acortaba más la distancia entre los dos como si de verdad quisiera besarlo-No, no, no…-Kyle estaba empezando a soltarse del abrazo-aléjate, aléjate Cartman ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!-salto del sofá cayendo de rodillas al suelo, se levanto y comenzó a correr buscando a Stan-¡Stan, ayúdame!-

Stan recién volvía del otro lado de la habitación caminando cabizbajo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta que ni se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo judío estaba corriendo de forma casi desesperada buscándolo y estaba a punto de chocar contra él.

-Wow, Kyle ¿Qué pas…?-preguntó Stan pero fue interrumpido al sentir que Kyle chocaba contra él haciendo que retrocediera, tropezara con una lámpara que había en el suelo y ambos cayeron en la alfombra de peluche blanco, Kyle no dejaba se sujetarlo con fuerza de la chaqueta mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-Ky, Ky…ya, tranquilo no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí ¿estás bien? ¿Cartman te lastimo?-

-Oye ¡deja en paz al conejito! Él no quiere estar contigo-grito Cartman enojado mirando a Stan y caminando hacia él creando un ruido estruendoso con sus zapatillas en el suelo negro y blanco, Kyle se levantó queriendo detener a Cartman pero el gordo lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó a otro rincón del cuarto-¡Quítate de mi camino!-

-¡No empujes a Kyle! Él no te hizo nada, idiota-le dijo Stan levantándose bruscamente de la alfombra, Cartman se acomodo en posición de pelea al igual que el pelinegro y los dos comenzaron a pelear repartiéndose golpes algo violentos en todas las áreas conocidas del cuerpo llamando la atención de Kenny, Neko y Butters quienes fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

-¡Ya basta! Deténganse-les dijo Kenny preocupado intentando pararlos antes de que se maten.

-N-No se peleen, chicos...p-podemos encontrar otra forma de solucionarlo-propuso Butters.

Neko no dijo nada, solo se mataba de risa mientras grababa todo con su teléfono celular y escuchaba la avalancha de insultos que se lanzaban Stan y el Cartman drogado.

* * *

Bien...hasta aquí dejo el One-Shot del secuestro, como dije antes, está basado en un sueño, despues de eso me desperté y no recuerdo que más paso.

Si me ocurre algo, les prometo que subire una segunda parte pero...honestamente hablando, no les prometo nada jejeje xD espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews :D

Aprovecho para avisarles que el día 20/1 me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva el día 5/2 retomaré mis estudios para rendir los exámenes de la Universidad en Marzo, asi que me quedan muchos fanfics por escribir y miles por actualizar, Oke no ._.

Un saludo virtual y un abrazo telepático para todos, nos vemos la próxima!

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
